Opening Up
by pods
Summary: Losing his girlfriend Jess wasn't easy and it's not something that Sam wants to go through again. Too bad though. After the death of Madison  done by his hand , Sam is distraught and disappears leaving Dean worried.


Dean was pacing between the two single beds, fear and concern traveled through his mind and all he wanted to do was go out looking for him again. Sam had disappeared 5 days ago, after the death of Madison, he had been terribly upset. Dean tried his mobile again, it rang three times and went to his voicemail, anguish stirred inside of him, if something bad had happened to Sam, he would never forgive himself.

He just sat down on the bed, facing the motel door when the door swung open, Dean grabbed his gun filled with silver bullets and aimed at the dark figure, it was Sam. "Sammy!" he ran over to him and wrapped his arms around his brother, "thank god you're okay!" Sam didn't speak, and he smelt of vodka and whisky. Dean looked at him with shock "are you drunk?" Sam swayed uncontrollably, Dean had to support him, "what happened? It has been almost a week, I have looked everywhere for you!" there was silence for about 5 Mississippi's, then he looked at his older brother properly for the first time in 5 days.

"The reason is not questionable!" he yelled drunkenly, he walked over to the table positioned in the left hand corner of the room. The room itself was not the normal motel they stayed in, it was a futuristic supernatural style, the wallpaper was grey and there were circle shaped mirrors glued on. The beds were just as strange with chains hanging from the posts of either end. The first time Dean and Sam entered the room five days ago, it came to them as the most awkward thing they had experienced.

"That doesn't make sense, and it is my business to know where you have been in the last week!" Anger built up inside Sam, "I shouldn't have to explain to you! I had to kill Madison when I got too close to her, it was like Jess all over again!" Tears started to pour down his face, Dean was close to tears also, "I know how much she meant to you, she made you feel happy for the first time in a year, but you shouldn't get yourself drunk dead over it!"

Sam was quiet too quiet for the position he was in, "Sam?" Dean walked over to him with a sense of cautiousness, the only sound now that could be heard was the ticking of an irritating analog clock, it was around 12 o'clock in the morning and Dean could really use a drink right now. "You know I tried to be the better person here, I really did! Saving as many people as we could, changing my destiny!" Sam rose his voice in anger, he thought Sam would have stopped with the destiny thing, but he kept going. "Why did it have to be us?" Dean didn't have anything to say to his brother, he hated seeing Sam act in this way which could hardly be a suprise when its the opposite case.

"I can't do this no more, I have had enough!" Sam pulled out a gun from underneath his shirt, Dean took a step back with his hands raised in defence. "Sam? what are you doing?" This part was pictured in his mind as a loud gun shot let off an high pitched scream, Dean yelled with horror in his own imagination, Sam just stood there, still holding the gun but he lowered it to Deans suprise. To be dangerously drunk like Sam was surprisingly upsetting for Dean, he couldn't let Sam go out in the state that contained inside him.

"Your drunk, you don't know what your talking about, why don't you sleep it off and we will discuss this in the morning." Dean walked over to Sam and began leading him to the bed, "I made up my mind, I'm done." His words were slurred, Sam put up a good fight with Dean, struggling to get out of his muscular hold. The alcohol clouded Sam's senses, preventing him from his natural abilities. Dean forced him down onto the bed, Sam looked up with a confused look, his mind was empty. 'Sam fell unconscious. The room was quiet, save for the blasted ticking of the clock. Dean stalked across the room, picked up the clock and threw it against the wall for all he was worth. He swore in frustration.'

Dean walked towards the kitchen fridge without hesitation and grabbed a bottle of beer, unbottling the lid and taking a swig. He was upset and didn't know what to do. Placing the bottle down on the floor, Dean left the room, not even thinking about who he was leaving alone in a pimped up motel. Sam wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

Sam was locked up in the bathroom, by the time Dean got back. He was holding two cups of take-away coffee. "Morning!" he called out, the sound of continuous moaning came from the other side of the door. The door opened slowly and standing before him was Sam, not looking too fantastic. "How are you feeling?" Dean said mockingly, "I hate you." Sam paused, that thought was written all over his face. "Thats what happens when you mix a dangerous amount of whisky and vodka."

"And I am 100% with you! I am never ever going to drink like that again! It was a silly thing to do." Dean handed Sam one of the cups of coffee. Sam took it with no hesitation and took a big drink. "Lets get out of this place!" Dean looked at him with suprise, "thats exactly what I was thinking." Sam was waiting in the Chevrolet Impala, as Dean was grabbing his duffel bag. He took one more look at the place and put it to the back of his memory.


End file.
